Love To Hate You
by Burned Vamp
Summary: Revamped Reposted story. Trunks and Marron hate each other. But their best friends, Goten and Bra, like each other. A LOT. Just what would they be willing to do to in the name of true love and destiny? More T/M than G/B. Rating for Future.
1. Game: 1

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or DBGT. I don't own Trunks/Marron or Goten/Bra. I don't own Vegeta and I sure don't own Goku.

A/N: MY FICCIE, MY RULES!! Trunks - 25, Goten - 24, Marron - 22, Bra-21. You no like, I no care. Story is a revamped repost.

"Move, Jerk!"

"Make me, bi-"

"TRUNKS!"

"Egotistical Prince of Pomposity!" Marron seethed.

"RONNIE!"

"Oh that one hurt, that cut to the bone! You could win the World's Martial Arts Tournament with THAT attack!" Trunks shot back.

Bra put her hands on Marron's arms, pulling her backwards. "C'mon... Let's find a happier place."

"I'll send her to a happier place!"

"TRUNKS!" Goten screeched. He got in front of his friend and started pushing him away from the girls. "If you two don't stop this... I'll..."

"I'll call daddy!" Bra stamped her foot.

The rivals pulled away from their confining grips and composed themselves.

"Let's go, Bra."

Bra glanced over at Goten and he did the same to her. They both blushed at each other.

"Buh-bye, 'Ten."

"Byyyyeeeee, B..."

They giggled and turned away reluctantly, and walked in opposite directions of the mall. Trunks and Marron glanced at each other and her eyebrow shot up.

"Well... that was..."

"...Odd," he admitted.

Realizing they just agreed on something they growled at each other, 'hmphed,' and stalked off towards their respective best friends.


	2. Game: 2

**Trunks P.O.V.**

She sauntered into my office, like she'd just cheated the devil. Slow, casual like, with an irritating grin on her damned face.

And those tight clothes... those tight jeans.... NO! Don't think like that. What does she want?

She sat down in the seat in front of my desk and propped her feet up... right on my papers. Didn't she know that I do important work here?

"Have a seat?"

"Don't mind if I do," she smirked that damnable smirk of hers. Damn damn damn.

"What do you want," I stood and shoved her feet off my desk and made a show of dusting off my precious documents.

"I hardly think the world will suffer because the menu to 'Wang's Chow Mein and Burger Imporium' is a little wrinkly."

I looked down to the article in my hand. Aw, damn. Well, at least I had it memorized. I threw away the menu.

"What do you want, Marron," I snapped again.

"Goten."

I swear I hit the roof. "WHAT????"

"Does he like Bra?"

I gave her a suspicious look. "What do you mean?"

"I'm sure you know what I mean... I know you are dense, but you really can't be that stupid." I growled at her. "How could you miss the way they looked at each other at the mall yesterday?"

"I caught it!"

She smiled. "I knew you did..."

"Well, what about it?"

She rolled her eyes at me. Damn her, she treats me like a kid! "Has Goten ever said anything about Bra? Like he likes her, wants her, or something?"

"Or some... thing..."

"C'mon, Skunks! Work with me here!"

Can't she ever lose that nickname??

"Well what about Bra? Does she like Goten or something?"

"Or some... thing..." She's mocking me!

She smiled and stood up. "Think about it... and when your little brain puts one with one and gets two, gimme a call... Laters, sweetcheeks..." she winked at me then and walked out of the office. Damn her. She ruined a perfectly bad day of work.

**Marron's P.O.V  
**  
Bastard.


	3. Game: 3

**A/N: Uubu is 24 years old.**

Goten stood looking out of Trunks' bedroom window to the pool below. Actually, his eyes were plastered to the blue haired goddess lounging around beside it in a skimpy two-piece bathing suit. Trunks handed him a tissue.

"What's this for?"

"The drool, baka."

"Aaaahhh, Trunks.... it's such a beautiful sunny day, such a beautiful blue... sky... hot, hot... sun.... smooth... air..."

"Smooth air?"

"Oh yeah, really smooth."

Trunks glanced down to the pool. His sister was working on her tan and that BANSHEE, Marron, was splashing around in the water, acting like an idiot.

"I dunno, looks kinda brash and ugly to me."

Goten grinned at his friend. "That mean you don't want to go take a dip?"

Trunks peered suspiciously back. "Just what is it you want to go dipping into, I wonder," his tone giving every indication that he did not, in fact, wonder, but that he knew.

A loud splash brought both sets of beautiful eyes back to the pool. They immediately saw a dark skin, spikey haired man come up underneath Marron and hoist her out of the water, sitting on his shoulders.

"UUUUUUBBBBBUUUUU!!" she laughed through her scream, desperately trying to grab onto something that wasn't slick so she wouldn't fall backwards. She failed. Another loud splash and Trunks said, "I would LOVE to go for a dip," through clenched teeth.

He turned around and saw Goten standing there, ready to go, in a dark red swimsuit, and a towel wrapped around his neck.

"Baka," he said again. Goten grinned.

*****

Marron rested her check on her arms at the edge of the pool and waited for Uubu to catch up to her. When he finally did he pulled up next to her. He didnÕt seem to be in any great hurry, even though it was a race. "I won so you owe me dinner," she smiled at him.

"I doubt that you would be able to find a restaurant that would allow entrance to an ugly creature such as yourself..."

"TRUNKS! You PROMISED to be nice!"

Marron smiled at Goten. Bra snapped to attention.

"Two things wrong with that statement, 'Ten," Marron sweetly replied. "One... Skunks wouldn't know a promise if it bit him in the ass, spat it out, and filed a lawsuit against him. Two..." she grinned, he seethed, "the nicest thing about him is, exactly that. His ass, which coincidently, coincides with him being one."

Uubu blinked at her. "Trunks has a nice ass?"

"Not as nice as yours," she winked at him and grabbed said object under the water, causing him to blush. She pushed away from the wall and started swimming to the other side of the pool. Uubu jumped out still blushing, walked over to Bra, and sat down in a lounge chair next to hers. Bra, and Goten for that matter, were too busy gaping at each other to notice the little party going on around them. Trunks knocked Goten in the stomach and brought him out of his dream state. He blushed furiously and made his way to the chair next to Uubu... away from Bra. Trunks noticed this and frowned. If his friend liked his sister, why did he sit away from her? There was an empty seat next to her.

Trunks glanced at Marron. Was she hinting that they needed some help getting together? Did she see something that he didn't? Yeah, right. She's blonde for goodness sakes! Which reminded him... as she popped out of the water...

"Hey, Bra?"

"What, Bro?"

"How do you drown a blonde?"

Marron stopped. She was bending over to pick up her towel.

"I DARE you to finish that, Skunks!"

He grinned, leaned over, and said loudly in her ear...

"Put a scratch and sniff sticker at the bottom of a pool!"

His laughter was put to a halt by a roundhouse kick that landed him in the deep end of the pool. Among other things.

Bra sighed at her brother's stupidity. She glanced over at Goten and sighed again. Even the sputtering Trunks, crawling out of the pool, caught the wishful look that passed over her face. The only one oblivious to it, of course, was the object of it.

Goten...


	4. Set: 1

"Hello, I'm looking for a copy of 'Kama Sutra' for my hot date tonight," Trunks smirked.

"Go away, Skunks!"

"Now, how would your boss feel about you turning down an influential customer, such as myself?"

Marron growled. "Follow me, sir." She grabbed the front of his jacket roughly and pulled him to the back of the store where the sex education books were kept.

As soon as they were in the relative safety of an aisle, away from eyes and ears, he leaned down in front of her, blocking her against a shelf with an arm on each side of her.

She crossed her arms, not amused. "What?"

"So what are we going to do about them?"

"About whom?"

He glared.

She smirked. "How does he feel about her?"

"Obsessed! But he won't do anything because, and I quote, 'a goddess of such radiant beauty would not be satisfied by someone as lowly as the baka second son of a third rate soldier,' end quote."

"He said that?"

Trunks nodded.

"Wow."

He rolled his eyes. "What about her?"

Marron sighed. "Your best friend isn't the brightest when it comes to women. He must get it from you."

"Hey, I didn't come here to be insulted!"

"Don't worry, it's just one more service we offer at no extra charge!"

"Continue!" he spat.

"She sends him all these signals and gets no response from him. She thinks he might be gay."

Trunks snorted. "So what do we do?"

"I dunno. Give me some time to think about it."

She turned her back to him and scanned the books before her. Selecting a more appropriate title than his original request, she turned to face him again and found... his face an inch from hers.

She shoved the book into his chest, pushing him back, and his hands pulled back to grab it. She walked to the front of the store and he looked down to the bright yellow object in his hand.

Sex for Dummies.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Bra! I'm home!"

"Hey... Ron..."

Bra was curled up on their couch, in their moderate apartment, in her bathrobe, watching taped soap operas in the dark with a tub of something that looked suspiciously cold and definitely chocolately. Marron turned on the lights and Bra flinched.

"Hey what's the deal???"

"C'mon, sunshine! Let's go out tonight!"

"Dun wanna."

"Okay, well then I am, so I'm gonna go get dressed now."

Her only response was a grunt. Marron rolled her eyes and dashed into her room, locked the door, and grabbed the phone. She dialed Trunks' cell number.

"Briefs here."

"Skunks, what are you and Goten doing tonight?"

He growled. "Nothing, why?"

"Bra's definitely sinking deep, I think we should try something tonight."

"What did you have in mind?"

"A dark theater, a scary movie, and forcing those two to sit next to each other."

"What time?"

"Pick us up in an hour."

"Why do YOU have to come?"

"She won't go anywhere without me, even if Goten is there. So there!" She stuck her tongue out at him over the phone. ThatÕll teach him.

"Whatever, just be ready, we aren't waiting for you."

"Fine!"

"Fine!" he mimicked.

"Jerkoff!"

"Spaz attack!"

"Bastard!"

"Whore!" he hung up the phone at that and chuckled to himself. "Point for me!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Bra?"

"Whut."

"Hey, have you seen that new scary thriller out yet? Trunks, Goten, and I are going to the movies, and Goten was wondering if it would be too scary."

"Goten?"

"Yeah, and oh, he's really sad you aren't going too... he almost didn't go as well, but Trunks is making him anyway."

Bra zipped past her, ran to her room, and jumped into the shower. Marron shrugged and followed her.

"Wear something sexy!"

"Will do!"

Marron trotted off to her bedroom to pick out an outfit to match her smug smile.


	5. Set: 2

A/N: Any similarities to Marie from a real live person are imagined and not intentional. If there are similarities, I weep for our species. Also, you can find me on myspace as burnedvampinak

Goten hesitantly knocked on the door to Bra's and Marron's apartment. It was opened a second later by his princess. Immediately he started blushing as his eyes took in her tight jeans and tight baby tee. His eyes roamed down and rested on her bare navel.

"Goten! C'mon in!" Bra smiled.

"Okay, but we gotta hurry," he said, entering the apartment, "Trunks and his date are downstairs waiting in the car."

Marron paused in the small hallway, unseen. Trunks... and his date?

Bra echoed her thoughts. "Trunks brought a date?"

"Yeah, and she's a model, a real smart one, if ya get my drift, but huge..." he trailed off blushing. Bra blushed as well, knowing without a doubt what he was thinking, and a little pang of jealousy that he noticed Trunks' date's...

She sighed.

"Marron will be out in a minute."

Marron had retreated to her room, working on her own attack. "Yeah, be ready," she spoke into the phone, "and wear something sexy, that? I'll make sure that we pick you up. Thanks. Bye!"

She hung up and ran into the living room. She was also wearing tight jeans but with a low-cut tank top. "Let's go, guys and dolls!"

Bra, Goten, and Marron jumped into the backseat of Trunks' convertible. A beautiful, bubbly, red-head sat in the front seat.

"Oh, Skunks," Marron grinned as he pulled into the dark street.

"Don't call me that!"

"We need to pick up one more person..."

"Who?"

She smirked. "Uubu."

He slammed on the brakes and yelled, "WHAT??"

She leaned forward over the seat to whisper in his ear, "he's gonna help us, he's in on the plan... trust me!"

He got a good view down her shirt before she backed up a little bit.

"Fine!" he muttered angrily.

"Fine!" she mocked his earlier tone.

"Slut!"

"Nuh-uh! I'm a bitch. A slut sleeps with everyone, a bitch sleeps with everyone but you!"

Goten yanked the back of her tank top, causing her to crash into the seat next to him.

"Ron! Trunks is gonna kill you one of these days," he scolded.

She pulled a lollipop out of her purse and started sucking on it seductively. Trunks watched her from the rearview mirror.

"Only if he's half the man he thinks he is." Suck. A growl was heard from the front seat.

The red-head nudged Trunks.

"Oh, yeah, guys, this is Marie. Marie, this is my sister Bra, you met Goten, and that's Loud-Mouth."

Marron leaned over the front seat, held out her hand, and introduced herself. "Marron, if you please, Loud-Mouth is my code name."

Marie shook her hand and her eyes got wide. "You're a spy!?!?"

Marron choked on her lollipop and Trunks banged her on the back, maybe a little too hard, by the looks she was giving him.

"Yeah... but if you tell anyone... I'll have to kill you," she managed to cough out.

Marie just nodded her head, eyes still wide. "Wow! I've never met a real spy before."

Marron settled back in her seat, and started to enjoy herself. Tonight was gonna be a blast!

"Sure you have, we're everywhere, you just don't know it!"

Bra and Goten let out a simultaneous groan at the woman's stupidity and Marron's obvious rapture there of.

"Like, who?"

"Like I said... I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you."

Trunks gripped the steering wheel until it threatened to break and his knuckles turned white and started up his vehicle again. He didn't know which was worse... Uubu distracting Marron, or Uubu NOT distracting Marron.

Three lollipops later, they pulled into Uubu's apartment complex. Marron jumped out over the door and ran up to greet Uubu as he came out. He was dressed in a dark blue long-sleeve shirt, the top three buttons un-done, and soft black pants. She linked her arm in his and led him to the car.

"Bra, get your butt up and sit in Goten's lap."

"WHAT?" they shrieked at her.

"Hey, Uubu and I need to sit, and since you're lighter than me, Goten can handle your weight better. So git... in... his... lap."

They blushed at each other.

"Goten, NOW!" Marron barked.

Goten jumped out of his seat at her tone. He quickly picked up Bra, moved over to the door, and plopped her in his lap. She sighed dreamily and snuggled into his chest. Goten just sat there blushing and held tightly to her waist. Marron moved in next to Goten, and Uubu sat by the door.

"Oh, Marie, this is Uubu. He's my partner."

"Spies have partners?"

"Oh yeah, all the time. Uubu this is Marie, Trunks' date and Harvard Valedictorian."

Marie frowned. "What's that mean?"

"It's code for 'trustworthy person.'"

"OH!" she said, smiling.

Uubu wanted to bang his head against the seat. He was already clued into the IQ of the individual in the front seat next to Trunks, and he'd only been here a few seconds. Looks like this might be a looooong night.

"So where are we going?" Uubu asked, putting an arm behind Marron on the back seat. She looked at him smiling and licked her lollipop in a rather amorous manner. Then she slipped a hand into his shirt and opened another button, running her hand over his muscles briefly. He blushed.

"We're gonna see the movie '13 Ghosts,'" Trunks replied through gritted teeth, watching the scene in his mirror.

"Oohhh! Is it scary?" Marie squealed.

Trunks smiled and patted her thigh reassuringly. "Yes, but don't worry, I'll protect you."

She smiled gratefully at him.

Bra looked up at Goten. "Scary movies freak me out, too. Will you hold me?"

He blushed and looked away from her. "Sure, B."

She sighed not getting the reaction she hoped for, and snuggled back into his chest.


	6. Set: 3

A/N: Find me on myspace: www dot myspace dot com slash burnedvampinak user name is burned vamp

Marron pulled Trunks aside after they purchased their tickets.

"Okay, this is how we are gonna sit. You let Goten and Bra enter first. If Goten tries to sit before her, remind him that it's ladies first. Get her up against a wall, then sit Goten, then you and your little lady friend," she giggled out the last part.

"What about you and Uubu?"

"Oh... we are gonna sit in the back..." another giggle. He growled.

"Uh, I don't think that's a good idea..."

"Huh? Why?"

"Well...um.... uh...."

"Hmmm?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Because... you should sit next to Goten! And check and make sure he's not screwing up. Whisper pointers to him and such, after all, you'd know better than I would what Bra would like."

She sighed. "That's actually a valid point. Okay, I'll sit next to Goten."

They made their way into the theater, manipulating everyone so Bra went first, followed by Goten, then Marron, Uubu, Trunks, and Marie. Everyone sat down with Bra against the wall. Then Marron got a wicked idea. She turned in her seat so she was facing Uubu and started play wrestling with him. She was 'pushed' a little to hard and went smacking into Goten. His arm instinctively went flying over Bra's head so it didn't hit her.

"Watch it guys!" he growled out, not noticing his arm laid itself down on the back of her chair. Bra quickly laid her head into his shoulder before he could move it. He blushed deeply but dared not move his arm. They settled down as the lights dimmed and the previews started.

* time lapse *

"That movie was freaky! Brrr! I still have the shivers!" Bra looked hopefully at Goten and he put his arm around her again, blushing. "Are you embarrassed by me, 'Ten?"

"No! Not at all!" His blush deepened.

"I'll tell you what was embarrassing! Marron rooting for those ghosts, now THAT was embarrassing!"

"Can it, Skunks!"

"The whole theater heard you AND the next one over!"

"Are spies supposed to be so loud? I mean, I always thought you had to be quiet so no one would notice you..."

"Oh, well us spies are always loud, because no one would suspect you were a spy if you made a lot of noise."

"Oh, okay then. That makes sense."

"Pay no attention to her, Marie. She's just being a smart ass."

"Am I getting smart with you? How would YOU know?"

"ENOUGH!" Uubu yelled. "How about some food?"

"Great idea, right, 'Ten?"

"Sure, B." He couldn't stop blushing. Bra sighed. They all hopped into the convertible, Bra on Goten's lap again, and made their way down the street.

"Italian okay with everyone?"

Everyone agreed and soon they were pulling into the parking lot of a place called, 'Italiano Amore.'

"This place isn't real fancy, not a dump, but it has the best food."

"And the most romantic atmosphere," Marron wiggled her eyebrows at Uubu. Trunks felt a headache coming on. They made their way into the restaurant and were seated quickly.

"I'm going to go powder my nose," Marie said as she stood again and made her way to the bathroom.

"50 bucks says those are fake."

"50 bucks says you can't prove that!" Trunks shot back to Marron.

"A hundred says I can."

"That's a sucker's bet, Trunks. I would be careful. I wouldn't put it past Marron to pull it off."

"But, B, I doubt she could prove THAT."

"Okay, folks, put the money on the table. You in, Uub?"

He grinned at the temptress and put fifty dollars on the table. Goten and Bra threw their money in, and Marron and Trunks both shelled out 150. Marie made her way back to the table after a couple more minutes and sat down.

Marron didn't hesitate. She pointed to Marie and *nearly* shouted, "oh my kami! Is that a leak???"

Marie's arms flew across her chest and she ran back to the bathroom. Everyone at the table began laughing, except for Trunks, and Marron scooped up her money. She flagged the waiter down.

"Oh, gar-son! A bottle of your finest wine for my friends, and a glass of milk for the purple-headed guy. He's driving."

Marie came back to the table frowning.

"Marie! Where did you go? There was a bad spy here! You missed it! He was right behind you too, but he's gone now."

"But... you said a 'leak'..."

"I know... a leak is a bad spy, he 'leaks' out info to the wrong people. Well, don't worry about it. We've got some excellent wine on the way..."

Trunks' P.O.V.

Man, she's amazing. Beautiful, smart, funny, energetic. Why the hell did she have to be such a slut?

Marron's P.O.V.

He's staring at me again. Why can't I move past this and just ignore him? He's so cute and funny. You'd think he'd be smarter with a mom like Bulma. And why the hell did he have to be such a slut?

Goten's P.O.V.

Beautiful. Simply beautiful. Kami, why can't I be more relaxed around her? I love her with all my heart and she must see me as a fool.

Normal P.O.V

Bra puts her hand on Goten's thigh underneath the table and squeezes halfway up. He jumps slightly and blushes the deepest red anyone ever saw.

Bra P.O.V.

He MUST be gay!

Goten P.O.V.

Oh yeah? Two can play THIS game.

Back to Normal P.O.V.

Bra was taking a drink of her wine when she felt a hand on her knee... and it ran all the way up to her...

Bra 'accidentally' knocked her wine all over Goten.

"Oh my kami! Goten, I'm soooo sorry! Quick, let's get to the bathroom and clean that off!"

She roughly grabbed him by the front of the shirt and dragged him to the bathrooms. Once unseen, she pushed him into the women's restroom and locked the door. She slammed him against the wall.

"Goten! I swear, if you don't kiss me, I'm gonna die!"

Never one to leave a damsel in distress, he grabbed her and kissed her as though her life depended on it...


End file.
